


Dream Catcher

by CauseForConcern



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseForConcern/pseuds/CauseForConcern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa struggle to bring peace after the attack on Mount Weather especially with a new threat lingering on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Catcher

"Clarke, if we do this there is no going back." Lexa said carefully. The battle against Mount Weather had ended and they were the victors. Clarke, Lexa and her generals had been locked away for days having lengthy discussions of peace and the future. Trying to find a way to keep the peace long lasting. 

"I know, I do. But what other options do we have?" Clarke countered. The generals had been dismissed over an hour ago. Her and Lexa had been going over options that would give her people and the Grounders the best odds at surviving either together or separately. Clarke had been pestering the Commander for anything that could help them when the Commander had said she only knew of one other way. 

"Clarke, you must realize what this will mean. Being bonded together is until death. It would make you mine and no others could have you and you could have no other." Lexa said. She was leaning against the heavy wooden table that peace talks were centered around, frantically trying to assure Clarke that is was not an option they should be considering. 

"It would merge our people together. They would train together, provide for one another, and live together with the other's protection. If that means I have to stand by your side until I die, I will do it." Clarke stated proudly. She was rounding the table to stand directly in front of the Commander. 

"I will not let you bond with me for the sake of your people. I have united twelve tribes under my command. Peace is not an abstract concept. There are other ways." Lexa was adamant. This is not what she wanted, or at least not this way. Clarke's presence was becoming overwhelming to the Commander. She had tried hard to conceal her heart, into believing a lie she had constructed. Love is weakness, yet when she looked at Clarke all she saw was anything but that. She wanted Clarke but for herself and not for duty. If she didn't end this conversation soon she wasn't sure if she would be able to resist giving Clarke exactly what she was asking for. 

"My people are not as strong, we have stronger weapons but we do not know the ground. We don't know how to survive here. It's getting colder we are low on food, supplies, warriors when the cold hits and there is snow covering the ground there is no certainty how many of us will survive till next spring. We need a stronger alliance that will fortify us for years to come." Clarke saw this as the only option. This would mean a true merging of her people to the Grounders. There was a part of her that was excited to think that the Commander would be her's and she would be the Commander's. This integral force standing in front of her was who she sought out day after day not always for politics but for conversation, for lessons of the ground. She had these feelings starting to curl into her heart. But she knew how Lexa felt about this subject. Love is weakness. 

"Clarke, no. There is no saying what kind uprising that could come from a decision of this nature. A Commander has never bonded with anyone outside of the twelve tribes and never to someone of equal station. A partner is meant to be submissive to the Commander. This would be new territory." Lexa pushed pass Clarke to stride out of the tent and away from here. She needed this conversation to end, now. 

"Please!" Lexa was spun around by a hand at her arm and now she was looking directly into Clarke's steely blue eyes. "Lexa I need this, not just for my people but for me. I have to make sure that they are taken care of. That we are all safe. Please, Lexa just help us, help me?" Clarke needed Lexa to understand, she needed her. She didn't mean to sound this desperate. 

"Fine! We will do this your way." Lexa pulled her arm from Clarke's and stormed from the tent and into the hustle of Tondc. Clarke was left alone to her thoughts. She has said yes and a sense of calm settled over the Sky People's leader. Things were going to be okay. She closed her eyes and let this feeling sink in. 

Lexa was pushing her feet faster and faster until she reached her own private tent. The two guards that had been following her settled in at the entrance and she surged forward. She had meant to say no and to say that her decision was final but when her eyes had found Clarke's all thought left her mind. She was left momentarily speechless by the Sky Princess and all she wanted to do was take her into her arms and kiss her. Then an anger filled her chest because she knew that Clarke was right. This was a good option for them. Her people would probably be welcome to her taking a mate, it usually brought about celebration, feasts, and good tidings. Then she remembered why Clarke was pushing for this, not for her heart but for duty to the Sky People. It angered Lexa but instead of using the anger to enforce the no she thought was on her tongue she used it to solidify the alliance in an unforeseeable way, by saying yes. She was going to bond with Clarke. Love is weakness she tried to remind herself, but she couldn't seem to calm the rapid beating of her heart.


End file.
